Kim & Shego  Making Memories
by Emmi.Monstaa
Summary: Just alittle romantic fic about Kim and Shego. Pleazz read its really sweet.:


_Let me be your hero..._

_Would you dance_

_If i asked you to dance?_

Kim and Shego gently swayed to the music enjoying the warmth and safty they felt in each others arms, to Kim it felt like a hug from her great-nan only a thousand times better, to Shego it reminded her of when she was a little girl (before the comet) playing in her backyard with her brothers on a warm summers day, either way it made the two feel happy and content and that was more than anyone could ask for.

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

The moment was perfect, a gentle breeze in the cool night in the middle of spring, on a patio staring out over a vast lake somewhere in Canada, flowers in bloom around the edges of the water and the sound of birds chatting happily to each other. Still that wasnt as perfect as the women that held her close to her.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_  
_Now would you die, for the one you love?_  
_Hold me in your arms, tonight_

Suddenly Shego spun Kim catching her in her arms before she got away and guided her to the patio, returning back to there original position they started dancing again the music slightly fainter but still able to be heard.

_I can be your hero, Baby!_

_I can kiss away the pain. Oh yeh_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away._

Locked in an intense gaze neither daring to look away first as it could tear away the reality of it all and find out it was all a dream, but no 'tis was no dream, to anyone else it would of looked like a fairytale come true but all in all it was just there way of showing there love for one another, the love that has accumilated over many years.

_Would you swear,that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie, Would you run and hide?_

_Am i too deep? Have i lost my mind?_

_I don't care, your here tonight_

Although the dancing had stopped they didn't let go or look away, they were gathering as much as there mind could process and locking it away for a rainy day. One might say the eyes are a window to the soul, and as Shego looked into Kim's she could see all the times they spent together making memories neither will forget, and as Kim did the same she saw what Shego did and pure affection towards the other that they will cherise forever.

_I can be your hero, baby!_

_i can kiss away the pain._

_I will satnd by you forever_

_You can take my breath away!_

Sitting on the ledge with guarding hands protecting her Kim leaned over as if she were to fall.

"tell me Shego, what would you do if i where to fall right now, to the bottom of this cliff, without warning. What would you do?"  
She stared at her and without missing a beat she responded in such a gentle voice she could put baby lambs to shame "i would jump down after you, because a world without you, isn't a world i want to live in".

_Oh, I just wanna hold you_  
_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_  
_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_  
_Well I don't care you're here, tonight_

Sego reached down into her pocket and pulled out a little purple pouch empting its contents into her hand. "i got you something princess" and with a twirl of her finger telling kim to flip her hair, she felt a cool sensation on her chest. She reached down and slide her fingers over the cold metal charm hanging from a chain. When she looked at it, she saw a little heart with Shego's signature colours 'Green and Black' in little ribbon type swirls across the front and back. Shego took Kim's hands in her own and said "now whenever you look at this just remeber you got it from the person that loves and always will, no matter how far away or how long apart, you will always hold her heart" and with that said she placed a delicate kiss to Kim's lip as a single tear shed from her emerald eyes.

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain_  
_(I can be your hero, baby)_  
_And I will stand by you, forever_  
_You can take my breath away_  
_You can take my breath away_  
_An' I can be your hero_

As the song finished fireworks went off in the background above the lake, adding the final touches to a perfect memorie they both will share for as long as they shall live, together or apart they shall always own each others heart.

Pleazzzz comment its my first romance fic i think i did a pretty good job :)


End file.
